


An Egg-ceptional Experiment

by Fighter_and_Sacrifice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3 Foot-Long Dildo, Crack, Egg Laying, Erwin's Eyebrows, Gen, Happy Ending, Object Insertion, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighter_and_Sacrifice/pseuds/Fighter_and_Sacrifice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji decides to try out some new goopy serum she's created on Connie. Well, it might end up on everyone in the room eventually... Luckily, it does an egg-cellent job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Egg-ceptional Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> A friend who doesn't have an account here wrote this with me, so half of the credit goes to her.

Connie screamed as the needle injected medicine into his tender pubic bulge. Hanji just laughed erotically, being thoroughly aroused by her newest goopy serum.

"HNNGGG!" he growled. His eyes were shut tightly, and Sasha was holding his hand.

Finally, Hanji took the long needle out of his throbbing bulge that was right below his balls. Connie sighed in relief. He'd been asked to be the guinea pig for some new medicine, and Hanji refused to tell him what it was for, only that it would have "eggsquisite results." Being Connie, he had still agreed to do it.

"When will it do whatever it's supposed to do?" Sasha asked.

"Oh, he should start feeling the effects soon," Hanji said, giggling.

Then, Connie felt an odd sensation. His stomach bulged outwards. His butthole began to ache as if Satan himself was penetrating him with his mighty cock. His asshole stretched to the size of a deer; his butt piercing, which had real diamonds and said "princess" in pink cursive, clattered to the ground. An egg began to emerge, glorious and pearl-white, blood gliding off of the soft, smooth shell like water off a duck's back. Connie wailed as Hanji watched with a nosebleed, recording the whole event.

"My regal butthole!" Connie panted, his eyes wide with pain.

"Hanji! Did you know this would happen?" Sasha yelled hysterically, while Connie hyperventilated.

She just smiled, but didn't say anything and continued taking notes. Sasha held his hand and screamed her encouragement.

"YOU CAN DO IT CONNIE! YOU CAN PUSH ALL THOSE EGGS OUT OF YOUR BUTT!" Sasha yelled eggstatically.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Connie screamed, his face covered in sweat. The expanding asshole kept becoming wider and wider as the egg slid out.

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Then the egg popped free of his suddenly vibrating butt. Sasha looked at him questioningly.

"I got a vibrating dildo stuck in it a few days ago; I guess the eggs turned in on."

"That vibrator isn't as turned on as I am," muttered Erwin, who was sitting in the corner grooming his eyebrows.

Slowly, an old man with thinning gray hair emerged from Connie's beautiful booty. It was Professor Oak! His neck extended eggsactly 11.4 feet out, and he was wearing shades. Heavy metal music began to play.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" he yelled before his head shot back into Connie's ass like a rubber band, his glasses falling off in the process. Erwin squealed in delight, scooping them up.

"OMG, it's Oak-sama-chan's ultra cool rare sunglasses!"

Then, another egg started coming out of Connie's large, amorous, tantalizing bootyhole. It was even bigger than Professor Oak. It made his vibrating buttcheeks stretch even farther apart. It popped out, and the 3 foot long vibrating dildo came out too. The loss of pressure in his butt made him hungry.

"Sashaaaaa I'm hungryyyy," he whined. Sasha reached into her ass and pulled out a wet potato.

"Here." Connie devoured it sensually, Sasha's juices flowing down his defined jawline.

"Why do you have potatoes in your ass?" Connie asked.

"Why do you have a three foot vibrator in yours?"

"Fair point."

"I have a parakeet in mine," whispered Commander Eyebrows.

"Here, look what I keep in mine," Hanji said. She pulled a titan tibia out of her butthole, holding it out for everyone to see. It was large and sexual, and it was shiny from her ass lubricant.

"Holy shit gimme," Connie whispered in awe, shoving it up his ass. Then Sasha started masturbating from the beautiful sight. Connie thrusted it in and out of his gaping ANUS. Then, Erwin farted.

Connie gasped as the fart entered his nostrils. He breathed it in and got so aroused that he came all over Professor Oak's shades. The shades whimpered in pleasure.

Sasha looked on in horror. She didn't want Connie to be aroused by another man, but she couldn't complain. For she herself had had 2.5 orgasms. But as she was calming down, she had one more involuntary spasm, and knocked over a large vat of Hanji's egg-producing goopy serum, getting it on everyone in the room.

Everyone's asses began to twitch and swell. Eggs slowly emerged and soon there was a pile of eggs in the middle of the room.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" wailed Professor Oak.

"Hush," growled Connie, shoving the Pokémon researcher back into his delicious anus.

Muffled yelling could be heard from Connie's booty. Sasha groped it incessantly, super turned on from the thought of a Pokémon professor living inside Connie's gluteus maximus.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Professor Oak yelled from inside Connie's booty.

"This really turns me on," Erwin mumbled.

"This is your opinion!" Connie said sassily. He took out a slip of paper and wrote down Erwin's opinion, then his butthole slurped it up like an icee on a hot day. Professor Oak choked on the opinion but nobody cared.

Then, Sasha emptied her ass of what she had stored in there: 3 more potatoes, Eren's basement key, a Joltik, and a figurine of Mayor Bo that she prayed to every day. She handed out these items as souvenirs, with the exception of her Mayor Bo figurine. That was hers.

 

* * *

 

That day, Hanji created a new goopy serum. Maybe it wouldn't prove to be useful against the titans in the end, but it was worth a try.

 


End file.
